1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to console video gaming systems, and more particularly, to a wireless digital video disc (DVD) controller and interface for console video gaming systems capable of playing DVDs.
2. Description of the Related Art
The new age of console video game systems now includes an additional feature of playing digital video discs (DVDs). xe2x80x9cDVDxe2x80x9d may also be used to describe digital versatile discs, which include digital video discs. This feature gives the console game system a dual function of playing video games and DVD""s at the user""s choice. Thus, the video game console capable of playing DVDs can now be integrated into a home entertainment system for more than just video game playing. One example of such console video game system is the SONY PLAYSTATION(copyright) II which is expected to be available in the U.S. retail market later this year. It is also believed that other manufacturers will incorporate this dual function ability in the near future.
The above example of a console video game system (SONY PLAYSTATION(copyright) II) includes two game controller ports for receiving two game controllers for use in operating the games. In addition, the DVD functions of the SONY PLAYSTATION(copyright) II are also controlled through the use of one of the two game controllers (e.g., controller No. 1). Various buttons on the game controller can be used to control various playing features of the DVD being viewed.
Generally, the game console with wired controllers is proximate to the television it is connected to. Thus, the primary drawback to the game console that can play DVDs is that the game controller must be plugged into the game console in order to control the DVD functions. Thus, the wired xe2x80x9cremotexe2x80x9d control (i.e., game controller) for the DVD functions of the game console is a significant limitation on the user""s ability to sit back and enjoy a DVD without either having the game console with wired xe2x80x9cremotexe2x80x9d near the sitting area for viewing the television, or being required to get up each time a DVD player control function is desired. This is especially a drawback when the video game console is connected to, and is part of the user""s audio/video entertainment system.
A wireless game controller such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,505 may be implemented to eliminate this problem of a wired controller, however, the button designations of the wireless game controller will not necessarily correspond with that of the wired controller for this system, nor will they correspond in function or position with the designated control functions of the DVD player. As such, the user is required to learn the game controller button symbols and/or letters that control the various functions of the DVD player of the device.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an accessory item that provides a wireless controller dedicated to control the DVD features of a video gaming console capable playing DVD discs.
It is another object of the invention to provide a dedicated wireless DVD controller for a video gaming console that doesn""t require additional menus or button association by the user.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention in which a wireless adapter (interface) receiver is insertable into one of the game controller or communication ports of the game console and a dedicated DVD remote control transmitter having a plurality of DVD player function control buttons wirelessly transmits the selected DVD player control function to the wireless interface receiver. The wireless interface receiver inputs the received DVD player control functions to the game console via the connected game controller or communication port and thereby enables remote wireless control of the DVD player .functions of the game console.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims.